


best way possible

by ForEverwontbeForeveR



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Please Don't Hate Me, this was meant to be a JOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEverwontbeForeveR/pseuds/ForEverwontbeForeveR
Summary: If you have something good to say, do it the best way possible
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	best way possible

Diana Cavendish-Kagari looks down at the three neatly placed pregnancy tests in front of her. She looks at them with a shining smile as each boldly shows two thick lines.

_Pregnant_

The excitement inside could not hold still as she gently rubs her stomach, her smile never seeming to go away. 

After months of trials and errors, they finally did it. All of their sweat and tears came to their favors. Diana could not stop looking down at the tests as it proudly said that they were going to raise a child together.

Nothing could compare to how Diana felt, not even her wedding day. Her heart went jumping like a frog on a pond and her legs became soft. Everything suddenly did not matter anymore because all she ever wanted was right inside her.

She needed to tell Akko.

Her grin did not disappear while she hid the tests and cleared any mess that there was to clean. Her mind not playing attention to her hands that were making their way to her phone.

She was happy. Why wouldn’t she be? She felt like a child on Christmas Eve, happily playing with their new toy. One hand was placed on her stomach, softly brushing where her little baby would be. A warm heat flowing through her.

She can see it. Watching their child take their first steps and hearing their first words. Dressing them up in adorable clothes. Just being next to them already made Diana melt into tears. She couldn’t wait to meet them.

“Hello?”

Diana jumped at the sudden voice from her side. She turns to see her phone on a call with a contact name of ♡My Love♡, one of the things Akko has changed while borrowing her phone. 

“Sweetie? Are you there?”

All of her years of reading and comprehending literature suddenly left as she couldn’t think of a single word to say. 

“Are you okay?”

She needed to say something. She had the greatest news to share with her wife. She had to give it the best way possible.

“Diana?”

“I’m pregnant and it’s yours. Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> my cousin sent me a text saying 'im pregnant and its urs'  
> thats it :)


End file.
